grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth the Dispatcher
The police dispatcher who is known not be the greatest at her job. Early Life Born in West Sussex, Beth liked to give out, notices and tell people information all the time. She was therefore directed to work in dispatch at the police station which she managed to do so for a number of years. While known for her role she is also known not being the greatest as it is often her personal life which takes over which sometimes with drastic effects her jobs for taking emergency calls and she feels her issues are more important. She got married to Dominic but he left by the time she had her single son Terrance whom she seems to worry about a lot and it was that issue which caused her to ignore a desperate 999 call where the person ended being severely worse as a result of Beth not taking the call and for fear of lawsuit they fired Beth who ended managing to get another job in Grasmere Valley police station. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going on in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 15 Book Hunters Casper Mera calls the police department wanting them to help him for free find the book Chapters by Anna Bice which is a rare book which Daniel Carver wants to have and will reward anyone who finds him a copy with £25,000. He ended up on the phone to Beth the Dispatcher. She is not impressed with his call as it is not an emergency and views it as wasting the police's time but as she takes another call from Anna Bice who says her hair is on fire as a result of Melissa Christine trying to do her hair and find out where the book is, she hangs up that call to talk to Casper as she believes she knows where the book is. Beth and Casper go to Anna's house which is burned down to the ground as a result of the fire that started with her hair which Beth then reveals the call she had taken. Casper is to say in the least very annoyed. It turns out all copies of the book were destroyed on Anna's words as she found the book to boring. Anna is all well as she is seen at the hairdressers being seen to her hair by Daisy. Daniel satisfied he would ever get a hold of such a book soon reveals at the hair dresser he is after another book for his collection. Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis Beth through the mall's speakers announces that the town had run out of paper, and then orders for John Johnson to play her out with the xylophone which he doesn't understand and she does it herself. This a surprise she also works the mall speakers as well as working in dispatch in the police department. Upon her announcement the town goes into crisis mode and freak out. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In Beth interrupts for the listener John Subaturo 3 hour long pitch of his holiday exclusive club member pitch to skip to what happened after he finished the pitch.